1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipeline structure for transporting a liquid to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of photographic apparatus has heretofore been known which is capable of recording an image on a predetermined frame of a photographic film and of projecting or copying the recorded image. This type of apparatus is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,355, 3,697,173, 3,964,828, 3,972,610 and 4,461,561.
A processing head is disposed in such photographic apparatus to subject an electrophotographic film to various kinds of processing such as charging/exposure and development and such processing head is known from the specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,291 and 4,623,240.
A developing section provided in the processing head is supplied with a developer through a pipeline, the developer being prepared by dispersing toner particles into a solvent. In this case, to supply the developer in a state wherein the toner particles are uniformly dispersed in the solvent, it may be effective practice to circulate the developer between the developing section and a developer storing section without allowing the developer to be at rest in the pipeline, thereby stirring the developer. For this purpose, the above-described pipeline is preferably comprised of a main pipe and a branched pipe which is branched off from the main pipe.
On the other hand, air bubbles may undesirably be mixed in the developer supplied to the developing section in the processing head. Such air bubbles may cause uneven development, disadvantageously.